A Murder of Ravens
by funkysoda
Summary: Raven manages to win the affections of two totally different characters without even trying. How do the two romantics battle it out? [BBxRaexSlade]
1. Is Daht Pahsta O Waht

A Murder of…Ravens?

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Oohhlala, Raven manages to win the affections of two totally different characters without even trying. How do the two romantics battle it out? How does Raven even react! OO BBxRaexSlade

'Why is it that I always lose! To you!' A look of desperation had come over his face now. He had even tried to turn into a nimble monkey in hopes of being nimble enough to win, but in vain.

'Just face it, BB. You've got NO TALENT whatsoeveh when it comes to videogames.' Once again the robot puffed proudly.

'What! That is SUCH a lie! Rematch, you mechanical cheater!'

'Preepayrh tah lose, O Green One.'

'Whatever.'

Looking over to the TV area, the Wonder Boy shook his head and continued to put together his ehrm.. Wonder Sandwich.

'Don't they ever get tired of always bickering like that?'

'Well, Robin, it is probable that they are only showing each other the care that they actually have in their hearts. Back home, ruglfloomps prkshnots you when they like you! It is quite unbelievable!'

'Uh…w-wow..--?..'

'What! They put snot on you! Man, Cyborg, if I were a..a... uh carpet-something-whatever I'd be glad to throw you a snot or two!'

'No, friend Beast Boy it is a-'

'Look man, I know I have exemplary charms but YEESH…Cyborg exkhaloosively for girls, thank you!'

Beast boy was looking really offended.

'But Cyborg, Beast boy it is not-'

'I-I didn't mean it that way! I DON'T like you, I like RAA--' Realizing what he just said… 'hahahooo—VIOLI! Rave-ioli yeah..'

For some reason, the other three Titans exchanged secret glances and immediately huddled around the now kinda blushing Beast boy. (And the actual name of the said creature forgotten, as well.)

Cocking one of his eyebrows, or rather, widening one of his eyes, Robin began the grilling…

'Funny I've never seen you eat this ah…Rave-ioli before…'

'Yeah uh haha I eat is so fast it literally disappears before your eyes! Hehehe..'

'Oh Beast boy, it is very funny when everybody teases you and you turn into a hue of pink!'

'I do NOT turn pink!'

'Just admit that you like her, BB!' Pushed Cyborg, adding a complementary slap on the head.

'Me? Like w-who? Haha you guys are so funny sometimes you know…'

At this the threesome shouted, 'THAT YOU LIKE RAA--'

_Swish._ They metal swishy door just had to open—revealing who else but…

'R-RAVE-IOLI! Hehehehe…'

'H-hi, Raven!' smiled Beast boy (nervously).

'Did you enjoy your slumber, friend Raven?'

'Yes.' Using her dark energy to draw a ham sandwich, she quietly retreated back to her room.

x

Just so you guys know, a murder is a collective noun for crows. Hah.

So…did I do good:) bad:( well, tell me!

This is my first fic here though…so…take it easy!

Cheers! ----------------------------funkyfunky


	2. Too Remote to be Found

A Murder of…Ravens?

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Oohhlala, Raven manages to win the affections of two totally different characters without even trying. How do the two romantics battle it out? How does Raven even react! OxO BBxRaexSlade

Author's note: I might tweak Slades character a bit…or a lot. Haha ;)

'Excuse me, sir. I'm afraid we are a bit behind schedule… the uh, machinery have not arrived yet. You didn't uh..well, this is unlikely but by any chance, sir, did you--'

'OF COURSE I DIDN'T FORGET! What did you take me for!' Slade sat back down. This was really bad. 'Just…Just continue the pace…I'll arrange for everything else…'

He never was like this. He was always precise, always accurate. But damn he FORGOT to CALL for the MACHINERY! What sort of dark power was this! So powerful that it left him dazed for hours and hours at a time before he even realized it! It was ruining his timing! His plan! What if the Titans succeed because of this? He has to find a way! He has to…eliminate the source…

FLASHBACK

It was already going well. A little glitch here and there but finally he had captured ALL five Titans in supposedly indestructible glass tanks. He was still thinking of what to do with them when suddenly he heard faint murmurs…turning into murky words…and finally a walloping 'zinTHUS!' After that everything went black. But not before he felt a jab at his abdomen and looking up, saw Raven smirking over him.

END

He couldn't understand how she had managed to dent the glass, much less destroy it. He had tried everything personally, launching all sorts of explosives on it and the glass had managed to stay as unscathed as ever. It must be something that Raven possesses. That was not the only thing that was running in his mind however. It was a very, very peculiar thing to be overpowered by a lady. Sure he had been beaten by the Teen Titans numerous times before (and it goes without saying that the group indeed included female members), but he felt that this was different. He was beaten by Raven herself. He was sure that Raven took advantage of his unconscious state by casting a dark spell on him. _The only rational explanation to why he can't get her off his mind…_

AT THE TOWER

'Robo-man, the remote's missing!' turning into a sort of bloodhound, Beast boy started sniffing around.

'What! It was here yesterday!' He said, pointing on the couch. Immediately he pushed a couple of buttons here and there and activated his scanner thingie.

….MINUTES LATER…

'Geez, Cy, next time, put your dirty laundry somewhere else.' Beast boy turned even greener than usual. Under the couch was a month old sock, all moldy with sweat.

'I don't WEAR socks! See?' He emphatically replied while lifting his robotic leg. 'Let's see now, since I don't wear socks, and Robin, Starfire, and Raven are FAR too responsible to leave their socks to ROT on the FLOOR (hey..ROTF haha), then that leaves…well now I wonder whose…' Cyborg was enjoying this sarcastic moment.

'Oh yeah…so that's where it went…'

'Look, let's just try to concentrate on finding the remote, okay?'

'Right.'

…MORE MINUTES LATER…

'We can't find the REMOTE!'

Starfire had just entered the room and the second she stepped in, she was immediately greeted by two teary-eyed Titans. If she weren't so nice, she would've labeled them pathetic—with a capital P.

'That is very terrible to lose what is very vital to you both! But on the bright side, you, Beast boy, and you, Cyborg, do not get to disagree on who it is to succeed the visual game. Is it not good?'

The half-human-half-robot and the guy that morphs into animals just stared at her as if she was a freak. 'So you gonna help us or what.'

AT SLADE'S HIDEAWAY

_AAARRGHHHHH..._ 'YOU! Come over here.' He motioned to one of the Sladebots nearby.

'Yes, sir.'

'Look, everytime I appear to be thinking about something and spacing out, please call my attention.'

'As you wish, sir.'

This stupid 5-minute job was still unfinished after half an hour! Whatever Raven had cast on him was a _very_ strong spell. Luckily the agency had the technology he had needed made ready and delivered almost immediately after he called.

He had already contacted a Titan about this. He cho—

'Sir!'

'WHA-YE-oh..yes.'

FLASHBACK

He entered her room through the shadows, as usual. He had always liked her room, so many dark places to hide in…

'What do you want, _Slade_?' she had half-hissed his name.

'Sir!'

'YOU!'

'Yes, sir?'

'No, NOT YO--eh?..nothing.'

BACK TO FLASHBACK

'Well, _Raven_,' he stated her name in a slightly gentle tone. He glanced at her face, noticing that her eyes were like purple flames.

_Quite feisty tonight…no that's lame. Uh..I like what you've done with your room…NO! um…WHAT AM I THINKING!_

'Sir!'

'I KNOW I'M LA—whaa?' This sladebot was getting on his nervers—making him say things that are…well, downright wrong!

ONCE AGAIN RETURN TO FLASHBACK

'I think you heard me the first time, but what do you want!' she wasn't feeling exactly comfortable under his gaze.

'Oh, nothing. I just wanted you to know that I'll have a surprise for you Titans tomorrow. Nothing serious, you'll see.

At this he waved his hands casually and left. It wa—

'Sir!'

'WHAT N—oh.' Was he getting too old for this?

AT THE TOWER AGAIN

After 30 more minutes of a bit of flying around and a bit of transforming into anything that has a nose attached to it, the threesome still came up with nothing. They collapsed into the comfy couches. Enter Robin.

'Hey guys, what's with the long faces?' he asked, approaching them from behind the couch.

'It's…it's gone, Robin…' moped Beast boy.

'What is?' there was a hint of seriousness in his voice. (we know what you're in for, Robin…hahaha :D)

Suddenly Cyborg exploded (figuratively) 'IT'S NEVER COMING BACK! WHAT DID WE EVER DOO TO DEESERVE THIS!'

'Why didn't you tell me earlier! Wh-what's missing!'

'It is indeed unfortunate, friend Robin.'

'What, Starfire? WHAT'S MISSING!'

'The…remote…'

OO kaboom OO

That was kinda long wasn't it. Haha. Thanks for the three beautiful people who reviewed! I was expecting like…only one and supposedly it says 'I love Robin.' Or something like that. Well, THANKS! D muchachos! Haha hope you all liked this one too! By the way this is all dedicated to Dark S3cret, BlackBloodyTears, and beautifulpurpleflame…Whether you liked it or not! HAH.

In the next chappie you'll find out what exactly is Slade working on…

Cheers! ---------------------funkyfunky


	3. Slade for a Slave

A Murder of…Ravens?

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: THE. REMOTE. IS. MISSING! How can Beast boy and Cyborg survive now? And I believe that Slade is slowly becoming a _slave_ for a certain someone… BBxRaexSlade

Cyborg: Was the summary corny or what..Pfft…Slade, a _slave?_ Hah.

Beast boy: What do you _mean_ corny! I totally got vibes from that!

Raven: What do you think that means?

Beast boy:…HEY! What did YOU mean by that!

Starfire: Do not be offended, Beast boy, after all, it is not only she who thinks that.

Beast boy: And what you're saying is supposed to comfort me!

Funky:…okay. On with the story!

'Oh geez and I thought it was something important,' mumbled back Robin.

At this, Cyborg robotically turned his head 180 degrees. (to face Robin)

'And WHAT exactly did you imply by that remark?'

'OH! W-well I was merely uh..hehe comparing the um the uh imPOHRtance! The importance of the remote to the..say the T-Car! I mean the answer is, of COURSE obvious what—

Cyborg flinched a bit to hear that the remote and his CAR/BABY were being compared to each other. 'So what IS the obvious answer, then?'

_What to do? What to do? Cyborg obviously sides with the T-Car, but Beast boy would probably opt for the remote..um..um…_ 'Is it the--?'

'Hey guys…look.'

_Raven! _Robin had to keep mental note that he owes Raven one. He threw her a grateful smile (which she undoubtedly did not return) and turned to look at what it was that she was pointing at…

SLADE'S THOUGHTS

His visit to the Titan's tower actually confirmed that Raven was the source of whatever he was feeling. After seeing her his mind took off more that usual—always thinking preposterous and rather insane situations such as…well, anything with Raven in it. If I finally catch them,…Raven will have the worst time—for causing me all these delays! Damn her!

_Now that the device is finished, the only thing left to do is bring it to the Tower…_

CLIFFY UNCLIFFED

So what _was_ Raven pointing at?

Lo and behold. The Remote with a capital R. It was sitting on the table directly in front of the couch.

'It was there all this time?' Both Cy and Beast boy were surprised.

'I am so very glad.' Declared the cheerful starfire as she rose to get some rest. Searching for visual game devices are very tiring.

'I'm starting to doubt myself, Cy. I mean, I couldn't find it even when I turned into a dog!'

'Tell me about it! This scanner I uploaded is top technology!'

They looked at each other in a really baffled way.

'What the heck. At least she's back now! Aren't cha? Wittle wooty?' cooed Beast boy, 'tickling' the remote.

'Cool it. You're freaking me out. Besides,' giving Beast boy a nudge, 'Raven's watching.'

Beast boy: OO

Robin felt that something was amiss, but apparently everything was back to normal. Raven, though, wondered what will happen next.

THE NEXT DAY (STILL AT THE TOWER)

Bam! Bugsh! _Just a little more…_

Boom! Boom! Ping! _Almost…_

'I can't believe it! I'm winning! HAH! You're losing your touch, Cy.'

'The game's not over yet! Besides, we could always do a best two out of--'

But before Cyborg could finish his sentence of self-reasurrance, the TV screen went blank—just like poor Beast boy's face.

'WHAT! I WAS WINNING! Man! Gimme a break!'

'Heheheeh,' chuckled Cyborg, _That was close! I almost broke my record! _'Get over it, BB, you win some, you lose some.'

'B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but I NEVER win!' He looked like he was about to cry.

'Oh. Well…BOOYAH!' he gloated.'Hehehehe'

Beast boy pouted and turned away, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile Cyborg attempted to fix the TV. But as he reached for the remote, he noticed something unusual. 'Hey BB, does the remote usually have a blinking red light on it..?

'Hey! Yo! Dudes c'mere! The remotes all…weird.'

The other Titans rushed in and encircled the remote. Robin was particularly puzzled.

'I wonder what--'

'I see they don't call you wonder boy for nothing.' Said an all-too-familiar voice.

'_Slade…'_ growled another all-too-familiar voice.

'Now that I've got your attention, Titans, I've been…meaning to ask for a bargain.'

'What..bargain..' asked Robin murderously.

'Simply hand over Raven and no harm shall be done.'

'Are you CRAZY!' Beast boy went ballistic, instantly running between Raven and the TV. 'Oh wait. You ARE.' He continued, flames were kinda coming out of his eyes.

'Calm down, Beast boy.' Said Raven without any particular emotion.

'Yes Beast boy, listen to Raven.' Mocked Slade.

'Shut up! We'll never hand her over to you!' yelled Beast boy emphatically.

The other Titans didn't look as if they wanted to, either.

Slade sighed but nevertheless spoke with the usual tone. 'I figured you wouldn't comply with the easy way, he said with a gleam in his eye. 'Which is why I had to borrow your remote for a while.'

Immediately the beeping light attached to the remote intensified in speed and in loudness.

'Oh CRAP it's a B--'

KABOOOOOM!

Well you didn't exactly got to know what Slade was working on. Sorry bout that! I'll try to make other chappies more pointful than this um…rather pointless chapter. Please review! I seriously think I'm doin something wrong here.

This fic dedicated to Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. :) Thank you everyone!

Have a nice day!

Cheers! --------------------funkyfunky


	4. Is He Really Too Old for This?

A Murder of…Ravens?

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Ho no! Slade detonates a bomb at the tower! What now! BBxRaexSlade

Author's note: Um I forgot to tell you guys that Slade actually appeared in the TV screen. Hehe.

GOIN CYBORG (Ya know like when Danny Phantom says 'Goin ghost!' :P)

'Oh CRAP it's a B-!' Just then the remote exploded. (literally)

_I guess it was too late for a warning._

Suddenly, I saw a bat flying at me. I was about to whack my arm at the flapping thing (a phrase which denotes that the 'bat' here refers to an animal) when I realized that it was kinda green and…vaguely familiar.

'Beast boy!'

'Cy!' turning back into human form again, 'Slade's here, I sense him. And he's got Raven!'

'Let's go!'

OO MAKING RAVEN CAPTIVE OO

Slade- 1Beastboy- 0

They followed him into an old abandoned mansion. Cyborg's communicator was blinking.

'Where are you guys!' Robin's concerned face was on the tiny screen.

'Slade's got Raven and we followed him here.'

'And where is this 'here' that you speak of?' asked none other than Starfire.

'Um, well it's not hard to miss. It's a freaky old mansion that appears to be deserted.'

'We're coming.'

'Hey BB let's get a move on. Robin's c--'

He noticed that Beast boy was glaring at something at the top of the house. Following his gaze, he spotted Slade, carrying what seems to be an unconscious Raven.

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!' roared Beast boy, turning into a hawk.

'Hey, BB, I think we should, y'know, wait for backu--.'

Too late.

Beastboy flew to the top and changed into a tiger. A big one to boot.

Oh well. Cyborg used a harpoon like gear to pull him up to where the battle was about to commence.

'Oh nothing, really. Just knocked her out a bit.'

'You'll pay for that!' He spat back.

'You think _you_ and that _robot_ can defeat _me_!'

'We can try!'

'Oh really n—'

"That robot" took Slade by surprise by shooting him with a laser cannon. _That robot, huh? Who's yo daddeh now? Hahahaa_

That shot threw Slade a few meters back, making him drop Raven in the process. For some reason he just had to see if she was alright. He somersaulted to where she was—but apparently Beast boy was thinking the same thing.

'Don't touch her EVER again!' He, as a growling tiger, stood over Raven's body, baring his giant fangs to Slade, daring him to take another step.

SLADE'S THOUGHTS

This was really unexpected. He never thought that he would be followed, and because of that, he didn't bother to bring _anything_. Not even a measly smoke pellet. _Stupid._

'If you want her that much, Loverboy, then I'll get her next time.' He said with a snarl. He then jumped of the building. But when Cyborg peered down, he was already nowhere in sight.

_Now where was Robin?_

AT ANOTHER SIDE OF TOWN

'Where's Cyborg? And Slade!' Robin paced.

Scouting from above, Starfire landed in front of him. 'I do not see Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven, or Slade, Robin. Has it come to thoughts that they have decided to go to some other place for their duel?'

'But Cyborg said 'old abandoned mansion'! And this is the only one I know of.'

They both sighed as they sat on the steps of a mansion 35 kilometers away from where they should have been.

OO wawawawww…OO

RESCUING RAVEN FROM BEING CAPTIVE

Slade-1Beastboy-1

SLADE'S THOUGHTS WHILE CONTEMPLATING IN HIS HIDEAWAY

He failed. Miserably. HOW COULD HE HAVE FAILED! This was all the Sorceress's doing—all her stupid fault!

I **must** have a talk with her… in person, of course.

He prepared the necessary equipment he needed, in case he be followed again.

Woooo Slade and Beastboy at a TIE:D Personally..I go for Slade though. How bout you guys? Hehe.

This chappie hereby devoted to:

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. There's a first time for everything…and apparently a second time, too:D

BlackBloodyTears. Thanks for all your loyal support! I'm so sorry I didn't spot your review on chapter 2 :( so I wasn't able to mention you on chapter 3. Thanks again!

kidsnextdoor112. I like how you think. ;) haha THANKS!

I am so very glad that you guys like what I wrote. Everyone else thinks it's a waste of time :( sadness. You all are my source of inspiration! (So when the story starts to suck you guys know who to blame ;P) Hah. Just kidding.

Have a nice day! Don't stay on the pc for too long. Your eyes might get broken. p

Cheers! ---------------------funkyfunky


	5. A Bird's Eyeview

A Murder of…Ravens?

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Using the explosion as a decoy, Slade manages to get Raven. Smart. But not smart enough—Cyborg and Beastboy track them down and finally rescues Raven. BBxRaexSlade

After the ordeal, the Titans returned to the Tower and put Raven to rest. Statistics show that she needed only to sleep for a few more hours and she should return to her normal self. The four Titans then left Raven in her room and proceeded to their respective bunks for a well-deserved good night's sleep.

MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

'…what…' Raven woke up in a cold sweat. Her pulse was beyond ordinary. She had a very, very terrible nightmare. It went like this:

Raven was walking down the halls of the Tower when suddenly, everything went dark. Groping for the wall, she suddenly realized that someone was standing in front of her. She felt up his, ehm, very muscled chest and reached for his face…

'Who are you..'

Her fingers, touching cold metal, instantly recoiled… _Slade…_

'You despise me that much, Raven?' he chuckled, 'You have no choice…you are…mine.' He grabbed her hand and started to run, aiming to take her away with him.

But up ahead, under the moonlight, a figure suddenly appeared.

'What! She's totally mine, dude!' echoed the familiar Titan in the darkness.

'Beast boy?'

'Yeah, step aside, Raven, and I'll prove to this freak-ass psycho that you belong to no one else but me!'

Slade chuckled and let go of her hand.

'But I don't belong to anyone!' she screamed. But it seems like they could not hear her.

She tried to grab Slade and stop him from hurting Beast boy but…to her horror she could not move! She strained with all her might, but in vain. None of her chants worked. She could do nothing but scream as Slade and Beast boy made their final effort.

'I love you,…Raven.' They both breathed as they fell on their own pools of blood…

It was horrible. It's impossible to go back to sleep now. She took a minute to calm herself and then decided to go for a nice warm bath.

SOMEWHERE DARK…

'Hm…about time you got up…' He rose from his chair. Out the slidey-door he went as he ran out of sight.

IN RAVEN'S ROOM

He sat in a very comfy chair (hidden in the shadows, as usual). He liked entering dramatically and frightening the pants out of people. Imagining Raven's surprised face, he almost laughed out loud. Almost. What came out was a sort of…snort… WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM! He was supposed to be the serious AND mysterious guy! This was all so stupid…At least no one heard him…he hoped.

After a few more minutes the bathroom door clicked. He was about to 'surprise' Raven as she also emerged from the shadows, when he realized that…she…was…naked.

_She's…she's……OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG **OMFG! **And what's this! He's behaving like a girl now! Shit. HOLY shit._ _Wait, she still doesn't know I'm here…Thank you, shadows!_

Thinking fast, he stood and turned around, facing the wall.

'Good morning, Raven. I like what you've done with your room…' He didn't exactly have time to think of anything else.

He heard a faint gasp.

'DON'T turn around—or ELSE.' He waited for a (very, very) few seconds and turned around (just to show that he didn't know what was going on). She was already putting the hood over her head. Sad to say, he was kind of…well…disappointed. _How'd she move so fast!_

'Or else _what._' Smooth. Real smooth.

'Never mind. What do you want.'

'I want answers, Raven.' He said, pacing casually across the room.

'Right. Usually we ask you that.

Was it just him or is the room getting hotter?

'Ehm, why don't we take this outside..?

Raven was silent, which probably meant yes. And so he proceeded to take her outside, thankful that the familiar but uncomfortable shift in his damned pants was over.

The ended up on top a hill overlooking the city they so devoted their lives upon. Beside them twisted a giant oak, with the full moon among its branches. (hey..romantic)

'I'm giving you this one chance, Raven.'

He was met with silence…Then it must be true!

'Take it off…' he snarled

RAVEN'S MIND: _Take _what_ off! His mask?...my CLOTHES!_

'Uh..take _what_ off..'

He noticed something flit by her eyes…was that…confusion?

'The spell, Raven! The blasted spell!' He shouted, shaking her shoulders. (An action which undoubtedly sent shivers down their spines.)

'What spell?'

'Don't play dumb with me! The spell! The spell you cast on me ever since you broke through the glass!'

'I never cast a spell on you.'

'You're lying!'

'I don't even sense any spell coming off of you at all.'

'What!'

'You're perfectly normal. Maybe old age is catching up with you.'

'No I—HEY! I am not old…we'll meet again…' He took one last desperate glance at her and stumbled into the shadows. (hooray dramatic exits)

A bird flew off the tree and landed on Raven's shoulder. It transformed into Beast boy as it hopped on the grass.

'Must be one of those mid-life crises, huh.'

'Yeah. Let's head back.'

IN FRONT OF RAVEN'S ROOM

'Good night.' She mumbled as she glided into her room.

'Wait, you aren't gonna invite me in?'

'What for.' Remaining as stoic as ever.

'Well, to catch up on things! I mean, it's been a while, you know..'

'Maybe some other time.'

'B-but how come Sla—'

'I need to think about some things right now. Next time, I promise.'

'Really?'

'Uh…yeah.' Wondering what she got herself into.

'Great!' he barked as he changed into a dog and bounded towards his room.

_Great_…sometimes his happy-go-luckiness really gets to her.

BREAKING AND ENTERING

Slade-2 Beast boy-1

Heyhey! I'm getting a bit of a block right now…so it might take a while before I update again. And of course the curtain call:)

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. Yeah…Slade's cool. He's like V from **V for Vendetta**! Ahihi. Have you guys watched that movie yet? It rox:D

Deadinside72. I'm still trying to think of a way to gain Beast boy some points:D

kidsnextdoor112. Here ya go. :p

BlackBloodyTears. Thanks for being _ever_ so loyal to this fic:D

Good or Bad. Do you still love it now? I think it's getting crazy. Haha.

Thanks for taking the time to review!

And thank you everyone else for taking the time to read:p

Have a nice day and a good night.

Cheers! -------------------funkyfunky


	6. D Animal, d Sorceress,& d Warfreak

A Murder of…Ravens?

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Ohoho! Slade's got a LOT to think about. BBxRaexSlade

SLADE'S POINT OF VIEW

Wh-what IS this, then! How come every hour, every minute, every second—his mind devotes it to Raven! What did he ever do to deserve this? Why is there this sudden urge to see how she's doing? Who could be as cruel and sadistic as this to do this to him!

I need to talk to someone…but who…

…

…

…

…

…_eureka_…

Who better to ask than HIMSELF? He motioned to one of the Sladebots.

'You there. I wanna ask you something.'

'What is it, sir?'

'What does it mean when you can't get somebody off your mind?'

'I'm afraid I can't answer that. We are based on yourself, sir. Questions that you can't answer are unknown to us as well.'

This was stupid. So very, _very_ stupid.

BEAST BOY'S POINT OF VIEW

This was soo cool! He's got himself a date with Raven! A _date_, fer cryin out loud! Well, of course Raven doesn't _know_ it's a date. In fact he's still got to ask her out.

Time for the casual stroll to the living room.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

'Hi, Raven.' Said Beast boy, smiling. He was kinda excited about his plan.

'Oh. Beast boy. Hi.' She said, opening the fridge.

_Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononono!_

'Uh yeah, i-was-wondering-coz-i-got-nothin-to-do-if-you-wanna-eat-out-with-me.' She still wasn't closing the fridge door.

'Why would I do that?' she said, scanning the fridge.

'Um um coz no one else can come! Robin's too busy googly-eyed at Starfire, and Cy's too busy making out with his car… so so…I don't have anyone to—'

'Count me out, please.'

'No I didn't mean that!' Turning red…good thing Raven was facing away! 'Please please come with me, will ya? I know a really really nice place just downtown! And it serves stuff other than tofu! Cool, huh!'

Raven, who was used to places that 'serves stuff other than tofu,' was nonetheless moved by her stomach. She closed the fridge door, turned to face Beast boy, looked at him intently in the eye, and took a deep breath… 'Alright…where to?'

DOWNTOWN

By the time they got there, their stomachs were growling. Apparently, 'downtown' was a far away place.

'The food better be good, Beast boy.'

'Good? Oh no, it's not _just_ good, it's fantastic! Delish!'

'Oh please, spare me.' Her mouth was already starting to water.

'Table for two?' said a waiter, whose nameplate said Pickuritz.

'Nice name,' pondered Beast boy, staring at the nameplate. You don't see a big word everyday, ya know.

Raven just sighed. 'Yes, table for two please.'

After ordering, (Fish Fillet Amandine in Rich Lemon Sauce with Almonds for Raven and well, Tofu for Beastboy) the two Titans sat in silence.

'So, Raven…what's up?'

'Nothing much. It was weird though when Slade…' and their conversation trailed off.

(a/n: I'M REALLY REALLY HUNGRY NOW! TT) meanwhile…

AT SLADE'S HIDEAWAY once again

Somehow, staring at the two Titans and their little rendezvous did not ignite good feelings inside him. He zoomed in Raven's face just as Beast boy told her one of his jokes, and despite the lack of facial expressions, he could tell that the mirth in her eyes were sincere…he did _not_ like this. He did not! He really absolutely definitely completely positively certainly terribly did not!

'Um..sir? Are you alright?'

'Huh? Oh, yes, why do you ask?' Slade sat properly once more as if nothing happened.

'N-nothing, sir.' The Slade-bot was positive that he saw his master behaving like the giant ape he saw once in the movie.

BACK TO THE 'RENDEZVOUS'

'Fish Fillet Amandine for the lovely lady, and Tofu for the lively lad.' Smiled Pickuritz.

'Best tofu I've ever seen. Thanks, Picku…Picka…uh……thanks!'

'Enjoy your meal.' Said Pickuritz in a somewhat less happier tone as he left the two Titans.

'Finally the food arrived.' Said Raven, cleaning her spoon with the tissue.

'I know, bon appetit!' replied Beast boy as he wolfed down his meal.

The smell of the fish blended so well with the faint aroma of lemon sauce over the steaming hot rice. She couldn't wait!

She gingerly took a bit of the fish and scooped a chunk of rice in her spoon, already savoring the flavor in her mind.

The spoon now neared her face…Three inches…Two…One…--

'So what _is_ up with Slade nowadays? I mean, geez blaming you for some crazy stuff without proof even!'

She _could_ continue eating and just reply later but then Beast boy would have to wait for a while and…well, it _was_ nice of him to invite her here. If he didn't, then there would be no Fish Fillet Amandine for him to interrupt…so she put down the spoon and replied in the most monotonous voice she could muster.

'Tell me about it.' She neared the spoon to her mouth once again and—

'Are your orders satisfactory? There are no problems, I trust?'

Millions of sarcastic comments now ran through her mind, thankfully Beast boy answered.

'Yeah, thanks, Picks.'

_Good._ Now, time to eat.

She was about to pick up the spoon wh—

KABLAAM! There was an explosion outside!

Geez. She was getting grumpy. Real grumpy.

'I guess our dinner's gonna have to wait! C'mon, Raven!'

'Right behind you.'

What they saw was…baffling. Slade, standing in the street, was throwing bombs at nowhere in particular.

'Oh, Titans. Fancy seeing you here. Out on a _date_?' It was weird how he emphasized 'date' with spite.

'What's that to you!' snarled Beast boy, doesn't he think they look good together?

Raven was getting pissed. She was HUNGRY for Pete's sake! Doesn't anyone care!

'Look, Slade.' Her eyes were starting to glow. 'I'm hungry and I want to eat so go away already!'

'I can cook better than this crap!' retorted Slade, not really knowing why he said that.

'I was about to _eat_ it finally, when you just _had_ to _interrupt!_' A blast of black energy hit Slade squarely on his chest. Sending him into a far far distance.

'Nice shot.' Said Beast boy, staring at Slade's motionless form, 'You must be really hungry.'

'Ravenous.'

OxO woohoo! "DATE"

Slade-2 Beast boy -2

NOT GETTING BLASTED IN ANGER

Slade-2 Beast boy-3

Beast boy in the lead! Beast boy fans (in this case, deadinside72 :p) , you better put on your gameface, this is going to be one tough battle!

I mean, a teen vs an adult? In the love game?... or is Slade really that old already? Hmm…

Well did you miss me?... No?... I thought so. Haha. Hope you guys liked this one, and I sure do hope you aren't tired of my antics yet ;) Thaanks a bunch to:

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. Thanks as always:) Have I ever told you how much I love you! (don't get freaked out, you know what I mean)

deadinside72. My idea kinda branched out from yours, thanks:) oh yeah I got Beast boy 2 points for ya! Haha

kidsnextdoor112. Me too… teehee who knows?

Absolute Madness. That's cool with me. I myself didn't have any energy to review up until I started to write fics then I realized what a single review can mean to the author or authoress for that matter. :)

BlackBloodyTears. Here ya go :)

IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO YOU CAN READ THIS:

Partly the reason why I updated late was coz the internet was broke or sumthin. It was a terrible phase for me…So I decided to buy myself an internet prepaid. But I couldn't log in the site for a while after that. Must be an omen or something. Oh well.

Well anyways, I was wondering if you could tell by the way I write, if I'm a boy or a girl? Random thoughts. :)

Well, tata for now! Have a nice day and thank you once again.

Cheers! -------------------funkyfunky


	7. Smile at the Birdie

A Murder of…Ravens?

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Ohoho! Slade's got a LOT to think about. BBxRaexSlade

_Ugh…head so…achey…wh-where am i?_ _What happened? _Oh that's right, he made Raven angry. Since when was she so obsessed with fish anyway? So anyways where _WAS_ he? His vision was still quite blurry…If his suspicions were correct the Titans had left him in the street to rot for all they care, but apparently…he…he was…back in his lab!

So Raven _did_ care! Well, of course there IS a chance that it wasn't her, but there still is a 99 chance that she had used her black sorcery to somehow teleport him back, right! Wait. Since when did he care if Raven cared! Nevertheless, he still felt giddy over his thoughts, even if the doubtful emotionless part of him didn't want to.

He could imagine it now…

'_Raven, what are you doing! Don't you wanna go back and eat your fish thing!'_

'_Shut up, you stupid fool! Can't you see I have to bring Slade back to his lab?'_

'_What would you do that for!'_

'_You are too ignorant to understand…this is between Slade and me.'_

_Beastboy then kneels in the middle of the street, crying out 'Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!' as Raven lifted Slade with her eyes, no,… her arms and flew to his lab._

_Hehehe…that's for you Beast boy!_ He was feeling smug already. Yeah…but wait! Nobody knows where his lab is…Maybe she has some weird psychic powers or something…

He won't be surprised at all if she knocked on the door, came in, and checked up on him right this minute!

Knock knock.

_Right on time._ He straightened out a bit and smoothed out his clothing.

'Come in.' What he expected was far, _far_ from what he saw…

'Sir, are you feeling better now?' carrying his breakfast was a Sladebot…wearing a pink frilly apron.

_Where is this world heading to!_

IN THE TOWER.

'You should've seen her, man! She was all, "Get lost!" and before Slade could even react he was already knocked out!'

'Great work, Raven.' Said Robin, giving her a pat on the back.

'Yes, Raven! It is finally the appropriate time to, as you earthlings say, show him who's boss!'

'All hail Raven!' yelled Cyborg, lifting her up on his shoulder.

'Thanks, guys.' She mumbled, trying to hide her smile.

THAT NIGHT.

The summer heat was unbearable! But still she refrained herself from sleeping in the nude, like she often used to do—who knows what freak of a character could just drop by.

She sprawled herself on the bed, trying to keep cool. She let her mind drift for a bit, recalling what happened before. She truly felt sorry for blasting Slade like that. He _did_ deserve every bit of that, but not for the reason that she couldn't finish her dinner…--

'Thinking about me?' said the shadowy figure. Immediately she sat up.

'Why am I not surprised that you're here.'

He approached her bed and pinned her down. 'Maybe because you're getting used to it now.'

'Oh please. Get off me. Haven't you had enough for today?' She said in a pissed tone.

His grip didn't lessen anyhow. 'Why, that's so hurtful, Raven. Don't you know how men's egos work?'

She didn't say anything, but her glare was visibly intensifying. She couldn't bear the heat anymore, and Slade, being on top of her, wasn't helping either. Since she wasn't saying anything, he wasn't going to, either. Instead he took a whiff at her. He neared his face towards her neck, and started to inhale her--

'I said get off.'

'Alright I'm going, I'm going.' He chuckled, 'Weather's getting real hot eh, Raven?'

'Whatever. What do you want _now_!' Clearly she was getting bored with his visits.

'I want to take you with me.' He said, suddenly dead serious.

'What? You couldn't take me anywhere if your life deepended on—'

TUGSH! A sure, swift kick caught Raven unawares right on her cranium, instantly blacking her out.

(I really want to stop now hahaha ebil cliffypart…but I guess I owe you guys a lot for my lack of updating. Haha)

RAVEN

Geez, her head was throbbing like crazy! Where was she anyway? She sensed cold steel below her, and above her were blinding lights, large and looming. _I guess he _could_ take me anywhere even if his life _didn't_ depend on it…_ Her vision was starting to clear now, but her head was not yet that great. She saw Slade approach her from nowhere, and crouched down beside her.

'I don't know how you do it, Raven.' He gave her a very, very intense look in the eye. 'How you control me, my every movement, my every thought…always with you on my mind. Which is why…I'm going to have to take you with me.'

At that moment Raven realized that her hands and feet were clamped on tight to the floor.

'What the..? Where? Slade what are you doing!' Hearing this he started to laugh maniacally.

'You're going to be with me forever!' He laughed even more as he pulled down a lever with all his might.

Millions of electric currents shot through everything, the wall, the floor, Slade, and even Raven. They both screamed in agony for what felt like hours until the stinging torture faded away.

Alright cliffy now:) hnyahahaha. I just drank tea, so I'm quite unstable.

Isa Lumitus. You're funny hahaha I'm with you though, about the Slade thing. You think Jinx goes well with Raven?

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. I really felt that I stank with chapter 6, but I hope you liked this one haha.

BlackBloodyTears. But updates ALWAYS go with cliffies! Hahaha

Disney Villain. Thanks a bunch! Hope this chappie's nice too.

kidsnextdoor112. Whey! Thou needst not be so violent! Haha, I think Slade sorta won a point here or something, which is classified as breaking and entering, but he already got a point for that, so no scoreboards in this chappie! Haha

deadinside72. I really can't decide who to claim Raven's (rather dead) heart. I might go with Isa Lumitus. Hehe. Just kidding.

Thanks you guys! For reviewing! As for the rest of ya rubbernecks… Oh c'mon please please just go click on that teensy button down there on the left side…yeah THAT'S THE ONE! Go on, it won't bite!

Told ya I'm unstable. Well, thanks again everyone! Have a nice day and a good night!

Cheers! -------------------funkyfunky. (I almost typed gunky. I swear this tea does funny things to me.)


	8. A Whole New World

A Murder of…Ravens?

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Summary: Oh no, what happened to Raven and Slade? And why DID Slade shock himself as well? Did he plan it? Did he _not_ plan it? There's only one thing to do to find out… Well what are you sittin around and reading this for! Go on and scroll down already!. BBxRaexSlade

'What happened…geez…I feel like…' Her head was throbbing like crazy. She saw Slade standing in front of the lever, he appeared to be thinking quite deeply about something.

SLADE

That wasn't supposed to happen. He had expected a bit of a tingle, as was expected with most experiences that concerns heavy machinery…but not this! Something must have gone wrong… He noticed a slight shuffling where Raven was.

'How are you, Raven?'

'I'd feel better if you took this clamps off of me.'

'As you wish.' The steel clamps immediately unclasped themselves and sunk to the floor.

RAVEN

_Now's my chance_. If she were to escape from this insane place, she must take her chances and knock Slade out. For some reason, she felt really exhausted, and to add to that, she had this major headache. But nevertheless, if she could just summon a little bit of strength maybe she could…

_Azarath Metrion…_dark particles were starting to form on her palms. But before she could utter the last phrase of her spell, it disappeared! _What?_ She knew that the strength she had was enough to give her at least a strike of power, how could it disappear?

'Oh, sorry about that, Raven. I'm afraid there's no spell casting today.'

'Wh-what?'

'Yes, all thanks to this machine.' He patted a giant engine like contraption to which the lever was attached to.

'Don't you feel a little tired, little girl?' he continued.

'Well, y-yeah I guess.'

'I thought so. This thing we have here is one of my greatest invention of all time!' He added a little laugh to that. 'The only drawback is that it requires a lot of energy to operate…I'm thinking that the outlet it was plugged to did not give it enough energy, which therefore caused its power-hungry source to find energy elsewhere—meaning the things around it.'

'You mean it's eating up our energy!'

'Precisely. And it will continue to do so until it is satisfied. We have to leave this place.'

He guided Raven to the exit.

SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY

'I swear, Robin, we've looked in every cranny of this city and still we can't find her!' screeched Beast boy.

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE CITY

'To add to that, her locator says that she's too inaccessible to be found. Which isn't possible because those devices are programmed for hundreds of miles! Which is almost as big as the diameter of a country!' screeched Cyborg even louder.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

'Please, not so loud, Cyborg,' said Starfire, 'my Tamaranian ears are not as tolerant as human's ears are to loudness.'

JUST IMAGINE THAT THE TITANS ARE TALKING THROUGH THEIR LOCATOR THINGIES

'We've been searching for hours now,' said the authorative voice of Robin. He gave a little sigh. 'Report back to the tower, Titans.'

'NO, are you crazy? Why are you guys giving up so easily! I'm not going back until I find her!'

'Beastboy's right, guys,' said Cyborg, 'I'm not giving up just yet either.'

'Alright. Go, Titans, go!'

BACK TO SLADE AND RAVEN

Finally they reached the door. But something was not quite right. Rather, what they saw was really, really disturbing.

Outside, the glory of the sun was shared with the lesser glory of a giant, distorted, oddly-shaped moon. The sky was painted with abnormal colors of red, blue, and green. There were no buildings in sight, only twisted orange mountains in the distance and a field that extended to the horizon. _At least the field looks normal_, thought Raven. In fact, it was almost beautiful, it was filled with lush green grass and dotted with butterflies flitting without a care. The field and everything in it seemed oblivious to the anomalous development of the things around it.

_Wh-what is this! Wh-where ARE we!_

'Slade,' she was almost afraid to ask, 'wh-what was that machine created to do?'

'I may well be honest with you, my dear. It is capable of sending a number of people into an alternate world.'

'What! What world! What twisted world did it send us to!'

'That's not really the problem, Raven. The problem is the energy, or rather, the lack of it. As you can see, the field in front of us, perfect isn't it? If only the energy was enough, it can transform this place into perfect bliss.'

'How do we get back?'

'I'm sure if we can find a power source, then that would not be a problem.'

'Where in this place can we find a power source!'

'Patience is a virtue, as you may have heard. We only have to wait until it has stored enough energy and we may well be on our way.'

'Oh great! And how long will that take? Months? Years?'

'A couple of days will suffice. Meanwhile, let's explore, why don't we?'

She was annoyed with his aloofness, but still, as much as she hated it, she was afraid of being alone in this shattered reality. She trudged behind him, thinking about why he sent them there in the first place.

HAS RAVEN FOR HIMSELF

Slade-3 Beastboy-3

I'm thinking of taking the scoreboard away already. It just ends up in a tie anyway! Well, who wants the scoreboard to stay? Haha

deadinside72. it really did? Hahaha thanks:)

BlackBloodyTears. XD

Rocky-White Wolf of Curses. Thank you!

silverxpearls. Thanks! For waiting! And Reviewing! Haha

Disney Villain. You didn't like that part? Well, it's all parta tha storeh.

kidsnextdoor112. I'm sorry the update isn't really considered 'soon.' But I hope you liked it!

shady216. Hey thanks hahaha

Saphire Night. Thanks a lot:D

I hope everyone liked it! Thanks a lot! Don't forget to review:)

Cheers! --------------------------funkyfunky.


End file.
